


I'll Meet You Anywhere

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also: Liam doesnt know Zayn's name till the end, Its nice, M/M, Target au thing, They meet at Target, and /spontaneous/, and cliche, so Zayn's referred to as "the guy" or "this guy" or "/him/", um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this from Tumblr:<br/>This boy at Target asked if I would hold his hand because his ex girlfriend just walked in with a new guy, so naturally I felt bad and held his hand while strolling around Target for a bit. Then it donned on me, with no other couple in sight, that was the best damn pick up line ever pulled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Meet You Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was pretty cute :D  
> I did a crap job though

 

The door swooshed closed behind Liam. He made his way up the aisle, looking up and down the shelves until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the vanilla scented candle and expected it, giving it a quick sniff before putting it in his red basket. Continuing his walk, he spotted a dark skinned guy looking at him. Liam raised an eyebrow, kind of confused and kind of frightened. Suddenly the guy began walking towards him and Liam didn’t know if he should run or not.

“Hey.” The man said casually as he arrived to him.

“Um - Hi?” Liam replied.

“Yeah, uh, I know you don’t know me or anything but my ex girlfriend just walked in with her new boyfriend and I was wondering if I could hold your hand - you know, to make her jealous?” He asked, smoothly.

Liam gaped at the guy in horror. “Er - I don’t think she’ll get jealous if she sees you with me.” Liam explained.

“Oh trust me, she _definitely_ will.” The man accused.

“Right.. Well, I mean, I guess, if it’ll help..” Liam murmured.

The man in front of him absolutely _beamed_ at him and clutched onto Liam’s hand, easily slipping his fingers through Liam’s and squeezing tightly. Liam felt all the heat rush to his face as he tried not to seem awkward, but it wasn’t working very well. Especially since someone was supposed to be watching them.

“Hey,” The guy whispered, “It’s ok. Just continue you on with what you were originally doing.” He assured.

Liam nodded slowly and pulled the man with him as he walked down the aisle in search for towels that he needed. He arrived at the bundles of towels and looked around, wondering if this guy’s ex girlfriend was following them or something. Suspicious, Liam looked around and didn’t notice any couple - or anyone for that matter. Unknowingly, Liam kept walking, dropping his towels of choice into his basket with one hand as the other stayed tangled with _him_.

Liam then pulled him to where his other products were, dropping each item in the basket, and looking around for another couple. He got suspicious when he only saw a couple elderly ladies, a mom and her son, a middle aged wife and husband, and two teenage girls laughing around the makeup section.

Liam frowned at the thought of this guy making him walk around here, holding hands, for nothing. “Say, where is your ex girlf-”

“ _Shit_ ,” He cursed, “They’re _hugging_.” The guy muttered, quickly pulling his hand away from Liam’s and replacing it around his waist, reeling Liam towards him.

Liam had no say when they bumped hips and the guy urged Liam to keep acting natural. Yeah, because Liam normally goes to superstore’s and holds hands with hot strangers, that’s what Liam does daily everyday.

Liam bit back any comments and stared around, watching out for any young looking couple but he could only find the elderly group and the son running down to the checkout counter with a giant toy in his hand and his mother chasing after him. Liam glared at the people around him and decided he wanted to go,

as soon as he gets a couple of notebooks that are needed.

He quickly makes his way to the school supplies and looks around for the notebooks, the guy not letting go of him for even a second. Actually, his grip tightens for a second, like he’s _seen_ somebody and Liam looks up and searches around for _anybody_ this time, and finds; _No one._

He’s seriously getting pissed off as he grabs and stuffs a bunch of random notebooks into the basket. He doesn’t even care what color, what design they have - he’s _positive_ he saw one with a 2010 Justin Bieber on the cover, but he just _didn’t_ care right now.

He huffed and looked towards the man, who was watching him curiously. Liam stared back until he began heading to the checkout counter when the guy abruptly pulled him back. Liam glared at him.

“Oh _god_ ,” He sighed, “Now they’re _kissing_.” He groaned sadly.

Liam bolted his head in every direction, looking for a _kissing_ couple, and he nearly felt bad for this guy - having to watch his ex girlfriend kissing some other man -, you know he _almost_ felt bad, if only he wasn’t _lying_.

Liam turned back, ready to call out the guy for his untrusty decisions but before he even had a chance to say anything, the guy was kissing him.

Lips molded, Liam dropped his basket and put his hands rushly on the guys chest and tried to pry him off but the guy seemed to snake his arms around Liam’s torso and kept him tight. Unlike the guys, Liam’s eyes were blown open and he caught a sneak of the two teenage girls from earlier staring at him and giggling before rushing away.

It took a while but Liam finally melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the guys shoulders, etching him closer. The guy’s tongue prodded on Liam’s bottom lip and he opened his mouth before a second permission was asked. Their tongues danced and yes, Liam will admit he’s making out with a complete _stranger_ at _Target_ but, he can also tell you his heart was swelling and his stomach was full of fluttering so it was ok - almost.

The guy pulled back suddenly, letting them both catch their breath.

Liam panted as he stared at the hazel colored eyes. “What’s your name?” Liam asked.

“Zayn.” He answered, “You?”

“Liam.” He said, whipping around and noticing they were alone - well as alone you can be with various security cameras all around you.

Zayn chuckled, “You know, I made it all up.” He announced almost proudly. “No one walked in, I don’t even have an ex girlfriend.”

“You little shit.” Liam hissed. “Why would you lie?” He pressed.

“Well, I saw this gorgeous boy,” Zayn began, trailing his hand down Liam’s face, “And I wanted to make a plan that would allow me to speak to him.”

“And asking me out on a date wouldnt’ove helped?” Liam snapped, although the blush radiation to his face said he was everything _but_ angry.

Zayn snorted, “That’s so cliche. I wanted to make it.. _Spontaneous_. Plus, I got to kiss you, I didn’t think that’d work.” He grinned.

“Wanker.” Liam called, pushing Zayn away and picking up his basket. He proceeded to the checkout counter, buying everything, and walking out, having Zayn chase after him.

“Hey, Liam.” Zayn caught up with him.

“What?”

Zayn stared at him, “Where are you going?”

“Um - Home?”

“Right, but, I mean, like.. Can I see you? Soon? Or something?”

Liam smirked, “Yeah, sure, why not.” He grinned, before beginning to walk away again.

“Wait!” Zayn called after him, “How am I supposed to find you again?”

“Just meet me at Walmart tomorrow, same time.” Liam grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> COME ONNN  
> I mean who /doesnt/ go to Target for candles, towels, and notebooks?


End file.
